SRMTHFG! - Chiro s amnesia
by 1CrazyFANGIRL1
Summary: I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO! Monkey Team travelled on the other planet for seeing the last hockey battle in the season. Chiro s favorite hockey team was winning but in the end it got changed and then happened an accident... Will be Chiro alright soon!
1. Ice hockey

Today´s the final hockey battle. Monkey Team travelled on the other planet to see the last game and they were enjoying it at first. Chiro was amazed from the game. His favorite hockey team "Ice knights" were winning. They battled with "Sunny kings". The status of the match was like this: 4:2. There were only few minutes left to the end of the third period and the status changed. "Sunny kings" scored with 3 goals.

Chiro felt upset. He didn´t believe that his favorite team was losing battle, mainly because they were winning few minutes ago. He got angry and wanted to leave the stadium. Monkey Team fellow him and they tried to stop him because they were interested if anything´s gonna change but Chiro was stubborn and he wasn´t care about it anymore. Sparx pulled him by his sleeve and Chiro turned around. Suddenly, the puck shot out of the ice hockey course and it hit Chiro right into his head.

The game was paused. People lined up around Chiro. But leader of the Hyper Force didn´t feel anything at all. He was in the unconscious. Antauri touched Chiro´s head and he tried to get any respond from him but Chiro didn´t answer. After that, Antauri took Chiro into his arms and the whole Monkey Team returned into the Super Robot. Gibson checked Chiro´s state. He checked his eyes, his forehead and so on... Gibson calmed down the whole Monkey Team that Chiro´s gonna be alright.

After Chiro´s waking up came surprise. There was nothing strange at first but after few minutes, when Chiro was already with the Hyper Force and Jinmay, he couldn´t remember Jinmay at all. He didn´t know that Jinmay is his girlfriend and he thought she is nothing more but a friend. Jinmay felt that Chiro is little bit other than she knows him but she couldn´t tell what´s wrong. Then Chiro decided to go outside for a walk and the Monkey Team started to conversate about Chiro´s state.

_**Jinmay: **_What´s wrong with him?

_**Nova:**_ Don´t worry, Jinmay, it will be fine...

_**Gibson:**_ Well... I think it´s clear...

_**Nova:**_ What do you mean? What´s clear, Gibson?

_**Gibson:**_ Chiro suffered a concussion and his amnesia is one of the symptoms... He didn´t lose his all memory but he doesn´t remember the accident that happened and also he can´t recall the part of his life and it means that he doesn´t know, Jinmay is his girlfriend. This amnesia shouldn´t take much time so I suppose he will be alright soon.. Keep calm, Jinmay...

_**Jinmay:**_ I see but what should I do?

_**Gibson:**_ I´ll give you an advice. You should pretend that everything´s alright and try act you´re nothing more but friend. Chiro needs to recall his memories alone...

_**Jinmay: **_Okay... I will try...

_**Nova:**_ Jinmay, cheer up... don´t worry...Chiro´s memories will return soon...

_**Jinmay:**_ I hope so, Nova... (She smiled sad)

_**Sparx:**_ Okay, mr. Brain Strain and how it´s possible, Chiro has recognized us and he hasn´t recognized his own girlfriend?

_**Gibson:**_ It´s easy... as I´ve already told... you should listen to me more Sparx... Chiro´s amnesia was caused because of the concussion. This amnesia is just loss of memory of an accident that happened before the amnesia and it´s also loss of memory of one part of life and unfortunately, Chiro didn´t recall Jinmay as his girlfriend... He will be alright, just give it some time...

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

_**Chiro:**_ Hello, Monkey Team. How it´s going?

_**Antauri:**_ Where were you Chiro?

_**Chiro:**_ I just walked the Shuggazoom streets... It was really relaxing...

_**Antauri:**_ Alright and how are you feeling?

_**Chiro:**_ Much better, thanks Antauri... (Chiro answered and he wanted to go to his room but he noticed Chinmay sitting on her bed very sad, so he decided to go to her room, at first.) Are you okay, Jinmay?

_**Jinmay:**_ Ohhh... (She smiled sad)

_**Chiro:**_ Something´s happening?

_**Jinmay:**_ No... Not at all... I´m fine... really fine... (She told and then she looked down.)

_**Chiro:**_ I don´t like being lied by my friends, you perfectly know so... what´s up?

_**Jinmay:**_ Chiro... I... I... can´t...

_**Chiro:**_ Why? What´s the reason?

_**Jinmay:**_ (She faced sad and then suddenly Nova ran into the Jinmay´s room)

_**Nova:**_ Shhh... Don´t talk, Jinmay... You can´t... you perfectly know...

_**Jinmay:**_ I know...

_**Chiro:**_ What? What´s going on? I wanna know... NOW!

_**Nova:**_ Oh, Chiro... keep calm... everything´s okay...

_**Chiro:**_ Nova?!

_**Nova:**_ i can´t tell you because... because... (Nova was thinking about something but she didn´t know what to tell at first...)

_**Chiro:**_ So... why can´t I know what´s goin´on?

_**Nova:**_ Because... It´s a secret... It´s a little surprise and we can´t tell you...

_**Chiro:**_ Surprise? Oh, come on Nova... Jinmay is sad and I suppose she wouldn´t be unhappy if it was about keeping the secret of some surprise...


	2. Memory s return

_**Jinmay:**_ No, I´m not sad Chiro. I´m just afraid that you won´t like the surprise we´re all makin´... understand?

_**Chiro:**_ Why shouldn´t I like it?

_**Jinmay:**_ I don´t know. It´s just my thought...

_**Chiro:**_ I see, alright then..

_**Nova:**_ Oh come on, Jinmay. Chiro will like it, I´m pretty sure... is that true Chiro, isn´t it?

_**Chiro: **_Oh, yeah... yes.. definitely! (Chiro smiled and then he took TV contoller and switched the television on)

_**Jinmay:**_ Sun Riders, right? (She asked)

_**Chiro:**_ Um, yes... how you know that?

_**Jinmay:**_ I... I... I don´t know. I just ... it was the first thing that came to my mind...

_**Chiro:**_ Really?! ... strange...

_**Nova:**_ Alright, Jinmay! Let´s go to make some other things. Chiro is busy of his favorite serial.

_**Chiro:**_ (Nova and Jinmay are gone.) Jinmay knows my favorite serial. How is it possible? No one knows that except my monkey friends. Strange... (Chiro thought)

_**5 DAYS LATER**_

Chiro is in his room and he cleans it up. Suddenly he had to put some box up to the shelf but he fell down from the chair. Box fell down too and things came out of it. There were some papers, toys and also one photo album. He viewed it and when he found out pictures of Jinmay and him, he became confused a bit.

_**Chiro:**_ What´s that? Jinmay, me... in restaurant... our first kiss... our first rock concert... that´s ... that´s confusing.. what´s the heck? (Then Chiro looked at the stuff that came out of the box. There was one wooden monkey.) Wooden monkey?! ... Wait... I ... I think, I know that... I made wooden monkey for someone... was it for Jinmay? Is Jinmay my girlfriend? What´s actually going on?

_**Jinmay:**_ (She is helping Nova with cooking lunch and suddenly, Chiro came into the kitchen.)

_**Chiro: **_Um... Jinmay?! Can I talk to you? ... just for a while...

_**Jinmay:**_ Oh, yeah.. go!

_**Chiro:**_ I´d like to talk just with you...

_**Nova: **_Oh... I will let you alone...

_**Chiro: **_Thanks dear Nova. (Chiro told and he smiled)

_**Jinmay: **_What´s going on, Chiro?

_**Chiro:**_ Well... Jinmay... do you know this? (He asked and he showed her wooden monkey)

_**Jinmay:**_ (Jinmay´s mouth fell down) Um... Yes, I know it... why?

_**Chiro:**_ Is it yours right? Here you are, my dear...

_**Jinmay:**_ (She looked at Chiro amazed) My dear?!

_**Chiro:**_ You´re my girlfriend, aren´t you?! You´re my dear... Jinmay...

_**Jinmay:**_ How you know that? Well.. I thought you forgot...

_**Chiro:**_ Yes, I did but I reminded... and... I love you Jinmay (He told, took her hand and Jinmay kissed his cheek)

_**Jinmay:**_ I love you, too... my hero!

_**Chiro:**_ (He smiled and he kissed her lips)


End file.
